


Rehearsal

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel enlists Dipper's help in practicing a scene from As You Like It. As the scene progresses, they both find themselves sinking into their roles. [Nothing actually happens, but tagged as incest because that is still the theme.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal

"What's the name of this play again?" Dipper asked, looking through the scene Mabel had handed him.

" _As You Like It_ by William Shakespeare."

"And you're playing Rosalind?"

"Right."

"And you need me to read for Orlando?"

"You got it, bromeo."

Dipper sighed. "Alright, so what's going on in this scene?"

"Right, so Orlando is in love with Rosalind, and Rosalind is fond of Orlando. They've both each gone into exile, and Rosalind is disguised as a boy named Ganymede. Orlando was posting these lame love poems around the forest of Arden, so 'Ganymede' offers to teach him how to properly woo Rosalind."

"And the whole time, Rosalind is stringing Orlando along."

"Pretty much."

"Okaaay. Sounds like something that belongs in a sitcom."

"Pfft. Where do you think that whole idea came from?" She thumped her copy of the script.

"Alright, I just have one more question. If Rosalind is disguised as a boy, why are you wearing that dress?"

Mabel regarded her dress. It wasn't anything too grand, something that wardrobe had in storage from when the drama club had done _Love's Labour's Lost_. The skirt was solid black and ran clear to her feet, while her plain white blouse was squished underneath a bodice made from some old tapestry.

"The director's idea. It's supposed to be a play on how in Shakespeare's time, all the ladies were played by boys. So for these scenes where 'Ganymede' is teaching Orlando, he's dressing for the part. What do you think?"

Mabel did a twirl. Dipper had to admit, she was rocking the girl playing a girl, disguised as a boy, but dressed as a girl look (although if he thought about that much more, he was pretty sure he'd have an aneurysm). With the bodice in place, it accentuated Mabel's curves and made her bust pop out a bit. Dipper's eyes couldn't help but linger on her for a moment.

"Ahem. My eyes are up here, bro-bro."

Dipper snapped back to reality. Had he really just been ogling his sister? "Um, uh," Dipper stammered, clearing his throat. "So what's happening in this scene?"

Mabel giggled. "Orlando's late to his meeting with 'Ganymede' and she's not too happy."

"Okay." Dipper cleared his throat again and began.

"My fair Rosalind, I come within an hour of my promise." Mabel winced. His reading was as stiff as a board.

"Wait, wait."

"What? What's wrong?"

"You need to try and get the meter right."

"Meter?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. She hadn't expected to have to give his brother an acting lesson. "Shakespeare wrote his plays in iambic pentameter. It's sort of meant to mimic the human heartbeat: ba-BUM ba-BUM ba-BUM. It's not absolute, and don't over-exaggerate it, but just try to make it sound more natural."

Dipper nodded and tried again. It was better, though still room for improvement. Mabel nodded her approval before moving to her line, stepping fiercely towards him.

"Break an hour's promise in love!" Dipper actually stepped back from her in shock. "He that will divide a minute into a thousand parts," she continued, bringing her thumb and index finger into a pinching pose, "and break but a part of the thousandth part of a minute in the affairs of love, it may be said of him, that Cupid hath clapt him o'th'shoulder, but I'll warrant him heart-whole."

Dipper gaped at his sister for a moment before he realized that his line was next. "Pardon me, dear Rosalind."

"Nay, and you be so tardy." She held up her hand like one of the Supremes. "Come no more in my sight! I had as lief be woo'd of a snail."

"Of a snail?" Dipper asked, genuinely confused. As it turned out that was the next line.

"Ay, of a snail; for though he comes slowly, he carries his house on his head. A better jointure, I think, than you make a woman! Besides, he brings his destiny with him."

"What's that?"

"Why, horns; which such as you are fain to be beholding to your wives for. But he comes armed in his fortune, and prevents the slander of his wife."

Dipper was growing uncomfortable with Mabel this angry. Looking at the next line, he thought it might be a chance to calm her down. "Virtue is no horn-maker; and my Rosalind..." At this, he gestured to his twin. "...is virtuous."

Mabel grinned. Dipper was getting into this. "And I am your Rosalind."

Dipper looked to the next line. "Shall I read this line from Celia."

Mabel broke character for a moment. "No, we can skip it." Going back into character, she seated herself on a chair. "Come, woo me." Dipper stood there, a bit dumbfounded. Mabel waved him over. "Woo me. For now I am in a holiday humor, and like enough to consent. What would you say to me now, and I were your very Rosalind?"

"I would..." Dipper froze as the next word zoomed into his mind. "I would *ahem* kiss before I spoke."

Mabel giggled at Dipper's discomfort. "Nay, you were better speak first; and when you were gravelled for lack of matter, you might take occasion to kiss."

"How, if the kiss be denied?"

"Then she puts you to entreaty, and there begins new matter."

"Who could be out, being before his beloved mistress?"

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Marry, that should you, were I your mistress. Or I should think my honesty ranker than my wit."

"What of my suit?" Dipper didn't quite understand that line.

"Not out of your apparel, and yet out of your suit." A pun. Mabel rose. "Am I not your Rosalind?"

"I take some joy to say you are, because I would be talking of her."

"Well, in her person, I say..." Mabel paused for dramatic effect before turning away from Dipper. "I will not have you."

In that instant, Dipper felt something clench in his chest. He suddenly imagined his sister rejecting him. All of the experiences they had shared until that point, cut off just like that. He felt tears sting his eyes as he recited the next line. "Then, in mine own person, I die."

Mabel was taken by surprise. Dipper's performance had gotten really good all of a sudden. "No, faith, die by attorney. The poor world is almost six thousand years old, and in all this time there was not any man died in his own person, _videlicet_ , in a love-cause. Men have died from time to time, and worms have eaten them, but not for love."

Dipper shook his head violently. "I would not have my right Rosalind of this mind. For, I protest, her frown might kill me."

Mabel gasped. Dipper wasn't acting here. He was really afraid of them severing ties. She quickly raised her hand. "By this hand, it will not kill a fly." She held her hand out to her brother. "But come, now I will be your Rosalind in a more coming-on disposition. And ask me what you will, I will grant it."

Dipper's lip quivered. "Then love me, Rosalind."

Mabel's own eyes were beginning to water as she nodded. "Yes, faith, will I, Fridays and Saturdays and all."

Dipper took her hand in his. "And wilt thou have me?"

Mabel grinned. "Ay, and twenty such."

"Say what?" That wasn't the line...at least not the way the Bard wrote it. Mabel didn't care.

"Are you not... _good_?" Her face was inching closer to his.

"I hope so." His face was slowly coming to meet hers.

"Why, then," Mabel asked, their faces just a few centimeters apart, "can one desire too much of a good thing?"

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes, for several seconds before they both realized that they had finished the scene. Dipper broke eye contact first, coughing into his hand and stepping back slightly from his sister. Mabel quickly followed suit, her eyes finding the ceiling and turning away from Dipper.

"Uh, right," Dipper said. "So I think you got that scene down pretty good."

"Yeah!" Mabel said, a little too enthusiastically. "Yeah, I think it's gonna be great. Thanks, bro-ntosaurus." She gently _baaped_ his shoulder with her fist. Dipper set his copy of the scene down on the table and made for the door, perhaps a little too quickly. Once the door closed, Mabel's mind instantly flashed back. They were so close to actually _kissing_. Like, that should be totally _not_ okay. But, for some reason, the thought of kissing Dipper...didn't seem that bad.

Mabel looked down at her script. "Oh, you'd have a field day with this, wouldn't you, Billy boy?"


End file.
